


The Break Up

by braverbolderlouder



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braverbolderlouder/pseuds/braverbolderlouder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They say that the hardest word to say is ‘goodbye’ and it’s true, but I have to say it.”<br/>“No Lea. Don’t.”<br/>"Goodbye, Cory. I will always love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Break Up

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fic is purely fictional, just a figment of my imagination. And it’s kinda angsty for my taste, so if you don’t like that, then don’t read. Simple as that. Anyways, carry on.

**June 2013**

_**"We need to talk."** _

Those words scared the shit out of Cory more than anything. And the way Lea said it, like she was so mad, scared him even more and made him feel nervous.

"Talk about what?" He simply asked.

"Well, I caught up with Taylor one afternoon and we talked, a lot, and had lunch together." Lea began and Cory gulped, knowing where Lea’s going with this.

"Oh. That-that’s great. What did you two talk about?" Cory replied, trying his best to hide the nervousness in his voice. "Cut the crap, Cory. Why didn’t you tell me you hooked up with her?"

Boom.

Cory was silent, thinking of the best way to answer Lea’s unanswered question. It’s true though. He hooked up with one of his best friends, Taylor Swift, in late 2011 (November, to be more specific). They made a decision to keep it under wraps, to never talk about it again, to pretend like it never happened. Well, Taylor clearly broke that rule.

"Late 2011. You and I were dating in late 2011. Why’d you never tell me? Why did you hide it from me? Why?"

Shit. Lea was so mad, he didn’t know what to do, what to say. "What? Do I have to do all the talking for you?" She snapped.

He finally spoke up. “Lea I, I never wanted you to feel this way. I never wanted to hurt you like this. It’s true that it happened two years ago, but I never intended to hurt you, Lee. I never told you because I…” Lea put her hand up and interrupted him. "Save it, Cory." Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes, but she wasn’t going to give in to that satisfaction. "I don’t know if I can trust you. I can’t even look at you right now."

"But you should know that I don’t love her, I never did! It didn’t mean anything, Lee! I was just lonely, she comforted me, and one thing led to another." He reasoned, but she wasn’t having any of it.

"Don’t call me that." She said. "You should have told me. If you really loved me enough, you’d have told me. But you never did. Instead, you hid it from me. A proof that you don’t love me enough. You told me about your past, your troubled childhood, why didn’t you tell me about this? Two years, Cory. Two fucking years. You hid it from me for two years. You really hurt me, Cory. I can’t believe you would do this to me. I thought you were different."

"I’m still the same me, Lea. The me you fell in love with." He declared, hoping she would believe him.

"I don’t believe you. I can’t be with someone I can’t trust." She paused and then the next words out of her mouth stilled him to his core. **_"We’re done, Cory. We’re done."_**

"After everything we’ve been through, you’re just gonna throw it all away?" Cory reasoned after a few moments. "You really hurt me. I can’t believe you would do this to me." Lea said again, the tears making their way down her cheeks now, but she furiously wiped them away.

"I’m sorry." Cory apologized. "I know you are, but we’re done." Lea said quietly and started packing her clothes in her suitcase.

"Don’t you dare walk out of my life, Lea. Don’t you dare." Cory warned.

"Watch me." She challenged and kept packing her stuff in her pink suitcase.

Cory sighed. He knows that he can’t do anything about their relationship anymore. And it’s all his fault for not saying anything to her. He could’ve said something, but instead he kept his mouth shut.

Thinking she was in the mood, he asked: ”Where are you going?”

"Home." She replied.

"Home?" He asked again.

"Yes." She simply answered.

"Home as in New York?" He asked again and that made her glare at him.

"What do you think?" Lea snapped again. "Look, I really don’t have time to play 20 Questions with you right now." She kept on packing.

"All I want is you, Lea. Just so you know." Cory said and Lea didn’t say anything.

He tried again. “Do you still love me?”

"Yes." That one-word answer gave him a slight glimmer of hope that maybe they could still work this out.

"Can you give me another chance?" He asked, hoping for a ‘yes’, but instead, she said, "No."

He then wrapped his arms around her waist, afraid to let her go. "Please don’t go." Cory pleaded. "I’ve made up my mind. I’m sorry." Lea said, breaking his heart. "Please don’t make this any harder than it already is."

"Give me one more chance, Lee. Please. I promise I’d be a better boyfriend to you from now on. Please Lea." He said, tears welling up in his eyes in that moment. "No. I can’t. You broke my trust, you broke my heart! I’m sorry. Maybe someday, but not now." And with that being said, he let go of the vice grip he had on her earlier.

She finished packing and finally allowed herself to look at him. “They say that the hardest word to say is ‘goodbye’ and it’s true, and I'm sorry, but I have to say it.”

He’s crying now, but he didn’t give a fuck. “No Lea. Don’t.”

"Goodbye, Cory. I will always love you." She gave him one last kiss, and then walked out of his apartment with all her stuff, and all Cory could do was cry.

If only he had told her. If only. It wouldn’t have come to this.

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it. For now, anyway. I don’t know why I ended it that way because to be honest, I really didn’t know how to end it. Will she come back into his life? Will she give him another chance? Will he fight for love? Will he earn back her trust? Or will he do nothing and just give up? I’m gonna let you guys decide on that. :) (unless I decide to continue this into a multi-chapter fic which I wouldn’t rule out in the future, of course.)


End file.
